


#Bring221Back

by nothing_happens_to_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_happens_to_me/pseuds/nothing_happens_to_me
Summary: Kleine Geschichte aus 17 221b-Drabbles anlässlich unseres Trending-Versuchs am 2. 4. 17. (Es hätten eigentlich 21 werden sollen, aber die Zeit wurde knapp und die Resonnanz war gering...)





	

 

 

"#Bring221Back"

(Ursprünglich gepostet auf Fanfiktion.de

Download-Datum: 05.04.2017)

von nothinghappenstome    erstellt: 29.03.2017    aktualisiert: 02.04.2017    Geschichte, Familie, Freundschaft / P12    fertiggestellt  
---  
  
 

 

 

 

 

**1\. 221B**

 

 

 

"Ich praktiziere aber nicht mehr!" wiederholte Sherlock Holmes und schlug die Tür zu.  
Er lauschte dem Knall und der Erschütterung nach.

Ja. Das hatte er gebraucht!

Zu dieser Stunde konnte er sich das auch erlauben. Er war allein zuhause. Mrs Hudson war bei der Nachbarin, noch immer von den Tortenresten zum achtzigsten Geburtstag seiner Vermieterin zehrend. Für ihr Alter war sie immer noch erstaunlich fit. Aber wer konnte schon sagen, wie lange noch?  
Niemand...  
Mit abgrundtiefem Seufzen trat Sherlock ans Fenster wie damals. Die Fassade gegenüber verriet all den kleinen Idioten da draußen nichts mehr von der einstigen Verwüstung. Noch weniger als das sorgfältig renovierte Haus, das er selbst bewohnte. Es war besser in Schuss denn je zuvor. Vor allem die oberen Stockwerke waren damals seit Jahrzehnten einmal wieder saniert worden. Er hatte John angeboten, selbst unters Dach zu ziehen, aber dieser hatte abgelehnt.  
Doch, ihm war bewusst, dass es schlechter hätte sein können, als es war...  
Hätte es besser sein können?  
Nun, das konnte es ja immer...!  
Aber zu welchem Zeitpunkt hätte er welchen Weg einschlagen müssen, um das zu erreichen?  
Falls das jemals in seiner Hand gelegen hatte...

 

Obwohl er in Gedanken versunken war, registrierten seine noch immer rasiermesserscharfen Sinne den schwachen, flüchtigen Reflex von der gegenüberliegenden Hauswand her.

Halb spöttisch winkte der CCTV-Kamera zu und grinste.

Hi, Bro!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**2\. Bedauern**

 

 

 

 

Sherlock widerstand der Versuchung, die Vorhänge zuzuziehen. Es durfte für Mycroft nicht so aussehen, als habe er etwas zu verbergen. Das würde sein Misstrauen nur anstacheln.  
Sherlock entfernte sich also nur ein wenig von der Scheibe. Sein Blick fiel auf den zerschossenen Smiley über dem Sofa.

"Ah, das ist Ihr legendäres Kunstwerk!" hatte ein Möchtegernklient neulich ausgerufen. "Schade, dass es unbeweglich ist. Könnten Sie sicher gut verkaufen!"

Es war nicht mehr dasselbe.  
Natürlich war es nicht mehr dasselbe, dieses...Kunstwerk, Zeugnis einer längst vergangenen Ära. Es war eine Replik.  
Eine miese Replik!

Manchmal fühlte er sich selbst wie eine miese Replik seiner selbst.

Es war einfach nicht mehr dasselbe.  
Und das wäre es auch nicht gewesen, ohne die Geschehnisse der letzten drei, vier Jahre...  
Hätte er es aufhalten können?  
Wahrscheinlich nicht.  
Die Weichen waren viel früher gestellt worden. Von Eurus, Mycroft, Moriarty...

Seltsam...  
Inzwischen tat Jim ihm eigentlich nur noch leid.  
Nicht, dass es ihn schmerzte. Aber nicht nur dass Eurus Moriarty zerstört hatte, sie hatte auch verhindert, dass sich Sherlock und Jim wirklich miteinander hatten messen können.  
Stimmte das mit den fünf Jahren überhaupt? Nach allem, was er inzwischen über Eurus erfahren hatte - und das war gewiss wenig genug! - schien es ihm gut denkbar, dass sie selbst die Erinnerung von Mycroft manipuliert hatte.  
Dann wäre Sherlock Moriarty niemals begegnet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**3\. Betrug**

 

 

 

War es von Anfang an nicht mehr Moriarty gewesen, den Sherlock kennengelernt hatte? Sondern nur noch Eurus‘ Marionette...?  
(Freilich noch mit dem Wissen um den Mord an Carl Powers und um den Verdacht eines anderen Knaben, wenig jünger als er selbst…)  
  
Wie hatte Eurus von Moriarty erfahren können?  
Es musste in der kurzen Zeit passiert sein, die man sie hatte ins Internet gehen lassen.  
Und damit auch ins Darkweb.

Der Flug der Toten!  
Das war ursprünglich Eurus‘ Idee gewesen.  
Und sie hatte sie dann auch zum Scheitern gebracht.  
Eurus‘ Vorliebe für Flugzeuge...!  
Der Flug der Toten,  
der Flug der Ohnmächtigen...,  
ja, das passte...

Moriarty war zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst ein wurmstichiger Apfel gewesen.  
Mycroft hatte ihn also nur einkassieren und verhören lassen, um zu erfahren, was Eurus aus ihm gemacht hatte. Doch der Virenbefall auf Jims Festplatte hatte sich geschickt verborgen!  
Inzwischen hatte Sherlock längst vermutet, dass Eurus ihre fünf Minuten mit Moriarty hauptsächlich dazu genutzt haben würde, um ihn für künftige Aktionen zu konditionieren. Eine Wortfolge - vielleicht auf Twitter: Ein Trigger für einen posthypnotischen Befehl. Wann immer der ausgelöst wurde, hieß das: Hol mich von der Insel, ich will dich sprechen!

Fast ein Déjà-vu...  
Aber schlimmer.  
Dieses Mal war es umgekehrt:  
Die Öffentlichkeit wusste nichts davon - aber nun fühlte er sich selbst wie ein Betrüger.  
Ein betrogener Betrüger...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**4\. Besiegt**

 

 

 

Es war so unsagbar viel schlimmer!  
Damals hatten alle - fast alle - Sherlock für einen Hochstapler gehalten, aber er war von sich überzeugt gewesen!  
Moriarty war real! War echt! Der Welt größtes kriminelles Superhirn!

Aber er hatte sich geirrt.  
Gut, sich irren müssen...  
Ihm war bewusst gewesen, dass er nicht alle Daten hatte (das war ja auch kaum möglich!), aber dass die fehlenden Informationen derart entscheidend sein würden?

Kitty hatte Sherlock gedrängt, ihre Bluse zu signieren, Mary und Magnussen hatten John mehr oder weniger spöttisch aufgefordert, sich etwas auf ein T-Shirt drucken zu lassen...

Natürlich hatte Sherlock darüber nachgedacht, sich an Jims Baseballcap erinnert: Das war etwas, das auf Moriarty zurückgehen konnte...  
Aber es war zu vage gewesen...

Konnte Mary mit Moriarty zu tun gehabt haben...? Oder doch eher mit Mycroft...?  
Hatte nicht auch Magnussen Janine auf Mary und auf den Freund ihres Verlobten angesetzt?  
Oder hatte Moriarty sie bei Magnussen eingeschleust?

Aber Moriarty hätte nicht gewollt, dass Mary seine Nemesis tötet.  
Nicht so!

Warum tut irgendwer irgendwas?  
Die zweite Geisel im Großen Spiel hatte das gesagt und es waren nicht seine Worte gewesen.  
Und natürlich Vivian Norbury...

Hatte am Ende auch Eurus dafür gesorgt, dass Ajay nach sechs Jahren freigekommen war?

Eurus hatte mit John geflirtet, aber er war schließlich standhaft geblieben.

Therapeutin Elsa war also nur Plan B...?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**5\. Besatzungsmacht**

 

 

 

Also, Therapeutin Elsa war Eurus‘ Plan B gewesen - oder?  
...oder hatte sie John einfach überprüfen wollen, ehe sie weiteres unternahm?  
War es gar ihr Einfluss gewesen, dass John gar nicht mehr hatte aufhören können, sich an ihm zu rächen und noch auf ihn einzutreten, als er bereits am Boden lag?  
Sherlock wusste selbst nicht mehr, wie oft er sich das gefragt hatte.

...und diese Kannibalin, gegen die er gepokert hatte... (und natürlich hatte er sein Leben nicht gegen ein Haus eingesetzt - es war etwas weitaus wertvolleres gewesen, über das er Stillschweigen bewahren würde!)

Wie hatte Mycroft ihn damals nicht warnen können?  
Wenn die Frau an Johns Seite seiner Ansicht nach dem Tode geweiht war - einem gewaltsamen Tod ohne Rücksicht auf Kollateralschäden! - dann hatte sie doch auch eine Gefahr für Johns besten Freund darstellen müssen...!  
Aber das war dieses eine Gebiet, auf dem Mycroft ein Stümper war: Er war davon ausgegangen, dass John von seinem totgeglaubten Freund nichts mehr würde wissen wollen.

Liefen denn aber auch wirklich alle Fäden bei Eurus zusammen?!  
Und war es letztlich sein Versäumnis, dass aus ihr diesen Teufel gemacht hatte?

Seit Jahrzehnten schon hatte sich Sherlock es verbeten, an einen Gott zu glauben.  
Aber nun wusste er: Es gibt Eurus...

Und manchmal schien es ihm, als sei die ganze Welt von ihr besessen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**6\. Benommen**

 

 

 

Sherlock schauderte.

 

Beim Fall des Fluges der Toten hatte Mycroft ihm vorgeworfen, er sei jetzt schon ewig an den Rändern dieser Geschichte entlanggestolpert, ohne das Muster zu erkennen!

Hatten sie je etwas anderes getan?

Es war ja nicht nur, dass Sherlock sich in der Identität der Spinne getäuscht hatte.  
Ebenso wie Moriarty, der geglaubt hatte, er selbst säße im Zentrum des Netzes…

Hope hatte so eine merkwürdige Äußerung gemacht. War Moriarty mehr als ein Mensch? Eine Organisation? WAS?!  
Übernatürliche Wesen oder Zauberei gibt es doch nicht!  
Nun, daran reichte Eurus verdammt nahe heran!

 

Es war so lächerlich! So niederschmetternd!  
Eurus hatte Sherlock diese Anekdote über den sterbenden Johann Sebastian Bach erzählt, als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren – und sie hatte sie über dreißig Jahre später genauso Moriarty eingetrichtert!  
Sherlock hatte das recherchiert. Diese Anekdote hatte es schlicht nie gegeben!

 

Niemand würde je wissen, ob Eurus nicht viele Male durch London spaziert war…  
(…oder in Musgrave Hall gewesen war, auf dem Kontinent, in Amerika – wo auch immer!?)  
Vielleicht war sie außer Culverton Smith ja auch noch Magnussen begegnet – Moriarty und er hatten Zeitungen geliebt…!    
…oder Irene Adler...oder Mary...?  
…oder gar Molly…oder sogar Mrs Hudson…

Etliche Menschen konnten durch die Gegend laufen und dabei tickende Zeitbomben sein, ohne es zu ahnen…!

Tick-tock-tick-tock…!

 

Manchmal träumte Sherlock, er stünde wieder auf dem Dach des Bart’s…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**7\. Am Boden**

 

 

 

Schaudernd schaut Sherlock hinab. Dieses Mal wird kein übergroßes Luftkissen vorbereitet. Da ist nichts. Nicht mal ein Wäschelaster.  
Sobald der Bus weg ist, könnte er springen, ohne jemanden zu gefährden…

Wie soll er es aushalten in einer Welt, in der Wesen möglich sind, die perfekte Verbrechen begehen können? In einer solchen Welt sind Detektive Witzfiguren! Wie viele lebendige Mordwaffen mochte es gegeben haben, so wie diesen Dr Taylor, die bloß nicht geredet hatten!? Die Polizei konnte infiltriert sein, sein Obdachlosennetzwerk… Er konnte niemandem mehr trauen. Am wenigsten sich selbst. Es war so einfach gewesen für Eurus. Und er hatte im Grunde noch immer keinen Schimmer, wie sie es gemacht hatte.  
Ja, er wusste über Hypnose Bescheid, über so manche Techniken der Mentalisten, wie Neurolinguistisches Programmieren, so wie es Moriarty versucht hatte. Oh, Sherlock hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, worauf Moriarty abgezielt hatte: Dass sie auf dem Dach des Barts zusammenträfen wie Jesus und Satan auf der höchsten Zinne des Tempels. Aber er hatte mitgespielt und getan, als sei er ahnungslos.  
Mycrofts Andeutungen hatten ihn glauben lassen, dass bei Moriarty eine Gehirnwäsche durchgeführt worden war. Dass Hypnose ihn überzeugt hätte, dass er sich eine Kugel durch den Mund feuern konnte, ohne wirklich Schaden zu nehmen und dass er wollte, dass Sherlock seinen Tod nur vortäuschte.

Dieses Mal war Sherlock mehr als nur blamiert...!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**8\. Belieben**

 

 

 

„Ich will nicht sterben!“ Smith hatte ihn das sagen lassen. Wieder und wieder.  
Eine Lüge.  
Sherlock hatte sich danach gesehnt, dass es endlich vorbei sein möge: Der Schmerz, die Einsamkeit, die Reue, das Gefühl der Sinnlosigkeit…  
Aber er musste dieses Monster zur Strecke bringen, und er musste John dazu bringen, wieder zu sich selbst zu finden und für Rosie zu funktionieren.  
Und dazu musste Sherlock überleben.

Aber jetzt, da er wieder auf dem Dach der Pathologie stand, war die Sehnsucht unwiderstehlich.  
Sich auslöschen.  
Das war alles, was er noch wollte.   
„Sich das Leben nehmen“…, interessante Redewendung. Nehmen? Von wem? Und wenn es vorbei ist, wirst nicht du es sein, der es vermisst… Dein Tod ist etwas, das jedem anderen zustößt. Dein Leben ist nicht dein Besitz. Lass die Finger davon! Hände weg, hörst du?!

Er hatte das Eurus gepredigt, die ihm überlegen war wie ein Flugzeug einem Fahrrad!  
Und er hatte sich selbst nicht dran gehalten währenddessen, sondern sich an den Rand des Todes gefixt…  
Angst hatte er trotzdem gehabt.  
Der Selbsterhaltungstrieb ist eine seltsame Einrichtung…

Nun schien es Eurus zu sein, die es zu ihm sagte.  
Er hätte noch so viele Fragen an sie gehabt.  
Zum Beispiel, wieso sie ihre Fähigkeiten nicht einfach dazu genutzt hatte, in echter Freiheit zu leben? Sie hätte praktisch alles sein können, was ihr beliebte.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**9\. Beenden**

 

 

 

Sherlock hätte Eurus noch so vieles fragen wollen!  
Am dringendsten natürlich, ob es da noch Menschen gab, die entschärft werden mussten…  
Aber das würde er nie wissen.  
Sie redete ja nicht mehr.  
Wieder und wieder hatte er sich zu sagen versucht, dass es wahrscheinlich besser so war.  
Aber er hasste es, etwas nicht zu wissen…

Etwas! Er lachte verbittert auf.  
Nichts wusste er! Er war ja so unsagbar dumm!

Doch Eurus wollte keine Gefahr mehr sein, sie war es zufrieden, wenn ihr Lieblingsbruder sie besuchte und mit ihr Duette improvisierte…  
Frieden…  
Oder war das nur, was sie alle glauben sollten? War am Ende ihre Musik wie Sirenengesang, der ihn ins Verderben zog, ihn vielleicht zu Verbrechen trieb, ohne dass er es merkte...?

Dieser Selbstzweifel war so unendlich viel tiefer als der Abgrund vor ihm.

Er träumte es jede Nacht.  
Manchmal überfiel es ihn mitten am Tag, irgendwo, wie ein Flashback.  
Beim nächsten Besuch erzähle ich ihr davon! dachte er. Auch wenn sie nichts sagen würde, sie würde ihn ansehen – irgendwie…, sie würde Violine spielen. Vielleicht würde er irgendetwas daraus lesen können?

Er durfte es nicht tun.  
Denn was würde Eurus unternehmen, wenn er nicht mehr kam um mit ihr Geige zu spielen?! Würde sie wieder anfangen zu morden? Wieder Menschen besetzen wie ein Dämon?

Er durfte sein Leben nicht beenden…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**10\. Baby**

 

 

 

Sherlock kämpfte sich aus dem selbstzerstörerischen Strudel seiner Gedanken empor.  
Benommen und schwindlig fand er sich in seinem Wohnzimmer wieder, ließ sich in die nächste Sitzgelegenheit fallen.  
Er sah sich um. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum und machte dabei einen kurzen Abstecher durch die offene Schiebetür zur Küche.  
Es war definitiv nicht mehr dasselbe. Nicht wegen der paar neuen Möbel, der neuen - wenn auch im Design fast gleichen Tapeten.  
Aber dafür ist es sauber...und clean, frei von Leichenteilen und Chemikalien...  
Sherlock hatte das in Kauf genommen. Ohne zu Zögern.

Er und Patenonkel! Was für eine Fehlbesetzung!  
Aber das hatte er ja selbst heraufbeschworen, durch seine überzählige Deduktion damals auf der Hochzeitsfeier.  
Und wenn er es nicht bemerkt hätte?  
Oder gesagt?  
Mary hätte die nächsten zwei Wochen im verschmutzten Seewasser gebadet, Cocktails geschlürft, Meeresfrüchte gegessen, vielleicht sogar ein paar Dominkanische Zigarren geraucht...  
Es hätte vielleicht niemals eine kleine Rosamund gegeben, ohne dass es je jemand erfahren hätte…

Ein gruseliger Gedanke…  
Und wie hätten John und er sich Mary gegenüber verhalten, wenn sie nicht schwanger gewesen wäre, als sie Sherlock heimlich mit ihrer Waffe aufsuchte?

Und wenn John von Mary nicht immerhin Rosie geblieben wäre, hätte er dann darum gekämpft, wieder zu funktionieren…?

Sherlock war auf Johns Stuhl am Schreibtisch gelandet.  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Aschenbecher voller Stifte.

Pik Bube.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**11\. Bekanntschaften**

 

 

Versonnen nahm er den Behälter in die Hand, drehte ihn…Bube, Dame, König, Ass…  
Er hatte sich selbst gerne als Ass gesehen. Als superclever und auch als Ass im Sinne von asexuell.  
Er war weder das eine noch das andere…

Die pokerspielerende Kannibalin…  
Ja, natürlich war das Eurus gewesen.  
Und natürlich hatte sie ihn gewinnen lassen.

Womöglich hatte sie nur suggeriert, dass Sherlock einen Straight Flush auf der Hand gehabt hatte.

Die vier Karten auf dem Aschenbecher. Das war gar nichts. Nicht beim Poker. Eine zu kurze Straße. Ace high, mehr nicht…

…Quartett…, musste Sherlock denken und lächelte.  
Karim hatte es ihm beigebracht damals in Marokko, dieses dumme Spiel!  
Wieso sollten glückliche Familien immer aus einem berufstätigen Vater mit Frau, Sohn und Tochter bestehen?

Mrs Turners Mieter hatten zwei Kater, von denen sie gerne behaupteten, dass die auch schwul seien. Sie wirkten seit Jahren sehr glücklich…

Als ob seine Eltern besser dran gewesen wären mit nur einem Sohn…wo sie doch dann in jedem Fall noch Eurus gehabt hätten!

…und John…?  
Seine Familie war auch nicht glücklich gewesen, und nicht erst seit sich Harry geoutet hatte.  
Und nun war er mit seiner kleinen Tochter allein…  
Nein, allein nicht.  
Es gab drei Paten und Freunde…

Die kleine Rosie hatte alles, was sie brauchte.

Aber John suchte keine neuen Bekanntschaften.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**12\. Besuch**

 

 

 

Sherlock hörte, wie unten die Haustür ging. Mrs Hudson war zurück.  
Vielleicht würde sie raufkommen.  
Er sollte sich zusammenreißen und die verstörenden Gedanken für dieses Mal in ein finsteres Verlies unter seinem Gedächtnispalast wegsperren…

Nachdenklich nahm er den Stiftebecher. Eurus hatte ihn schon gesehen. Damals, als sie Moriarty hergeschickt hatte, um die Wohnung zu filmen.  
Sherlock kippte ihn aus und steckte nur ein paar Bleistifte hinein. Dann packte er ihn in einen Bogen aus der Zeitung von gestern und steckte ihn in seine Reisetasche zu seiner Stradivari.

Er hätte üben sollen.  
Morgen würde es wieder so weit sein.

Sein Handy meldete eine Textnachricht.  
John!

„Bin auf dem Weg. Molly schon da?“  
„Sie hat getextet, dass sie sich verspäten, aber es ist alles in Ordnung. S“, schrieb er zurück.

In Windeseile zog sich Sherlock an, rasierte sich und setzte Teewasser auf, dann hörte er auch schon Schritte auf der Treppe.  
Aber das klang nicht nach John oder Molly.  
Doch dieser Gast war ihm ebenso willkommen.  
„Hallo, Greg!“ schmunzelte er und sein Blick glitt zu der Akte unter dessen Arm.  
Ein wenig Ablenkung würde ihm gut tun!

Rasch hatte der Inspektor Tatortfotos, Protokolle, die bisherigen Ergebnisse aus der Forensik auf dem Schreibtisch ausgebreitet und meinte:  
„Es wäre aber besser, wenn Sie dieses Mal eine Ausnahme machten und doch mal wieder den Tatort besuchten…!“

 

 

 

 

 

 

**13\. Beschützen**

 

 

 

„Ich mache das nicht mehr, Greg und Sie wissen warum“, antwortete Sherlock sanft aber sehr bestimmt.

Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall, sagt man.  
Sherlock war tief gestürzt, ehe er sich vom Dach des Barts geworfen hatte.  
Er war tiefer gestürzt, als seine Hybris ihn dazu getrieben hatte, Marys Sicherheit zu garantieren.  
Doch seit er Eurus kannte, war er erfüllt von einer nie gekannten Demut und Ehrfurcht. Fast wie jemand, der einen allmächtigen und allwissenden Gott über sich zu wissen glaubt.

Indem er offiziell keine Verbrecher mehr verfolgte, hoffte er Rosie, John, Molly und alle anderen aus der Schusslinie halten zu können.  
Auch wenn es ihm wahnsinnig fehlte, und er manchmal fast durchdrehte ohne seine Arbeit.  
Es gab wichtigeres.

„Und es ist nicht gut, wenn man Sie hier sieht! Das nächste Mal rufen Sie mich wieder an und wir treffen uns heimlich.“  
„Ja, tut mir leid…, es ist dringend!“  
„Weil der Neffe in die USA zurück fliegen will. Verhaften Sie ihn. Natürlich war er es“, sagte Sherlock und dann erklärte er haarklein, wie die alte Dame ermordet worden war.

„Gut. Dann fahre ich rasch nach Heathrow und schnappe mir den Burschen!“ grinste Lestrade grimmig.

„Grüßen Sie John von mir. Und Rosie!“ sagte er.

Sherlock nickte nur und dachte: Geh endlich! Wieso musst du mich nur jedes Mal in Versuchung führen?

„Bis bald…!“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**14\. Besorgnis**

 

 

 

Bisher hatte Mrs Hudson niemals Norbury zu Sherlock gesagt.  
Nicht einmal, als er high bis in die Haarspitzen fast vor Stolz geplatzt war, weil seine Planung und sein Timing derart auf die Sekunde genau funktioniert hatten, um das Zusammentreffen bei Johns neuer Therapeutin zu arrangieren.  
Damals wäre es allerdings angebracht gewesen…!

Er sah aus dem Fenster: Lestrade verließ gerade das Haus, als jemand aus dem Speedy’s kam und ihn aufhielt.  
John!  
Sherlock verspürte Erleichterung. Zumindest fühlte sich Erleichterung so an. Dazu bestand allerdings kein Anlass. John war ja nicht gekidnappt worden oder so etwas. Er war sogar früher dran, als erwartet.  
Sie redeten über ihn, da war er sicher.  
Er ging in die Küche, um endlich Tee zu machen und holte den Teller mit Kuchenresten aus dem Kühlschrank.  
„Hey, Sherlock! Hatte Greg einen interessanten Fall für dich?“ schneite John herein.  
„Er hätte nicht herkommen sollen. Und, nein, er war langweilig.“  
„Ein Jammer!“ Dann fiel das Grinsen aus Johns Gesicht. Er hatte sich schon zu Tisch setzen wollen, aber nun ließ er die Stuhllehne wieder los.  
„Du siehst erschöpft aus. Und bedrückt“, stellte er fest. Er ging zu dem ehemaligen Detektiv und berührte dessen Arm: „Ich weiß, du denkst, dass du es Rosie schuldest. Aber du musst wieder arbeiten!  
Das ist es, was du brauchst, Sherlock! Was du bist!“ drängte er besorgt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**15\. Berühren**

 

 

 

Sherlock spürte Johns Hand seinen Arm drücken, was ihm aus unerfindlichen Gründen einen leisen, wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er sah in Johns ernste blaue Augen und bemühte sich um ein beruhigendes, überzeugendes Lächeln.  
„Es ist in Ordnung, John. Es geht mir gut. Du siehst müde aus. Setz dich doch…“  
Er wollte nicht, dass John sich entfernte, keinen Millimeter! Aber es wäre besser so!  
Doch John schüttelte den Kopf: „Es geht dir NICHT gut! Glaubst du, ich sehe das nicht?  
Es macht dich fertig, nicht mehr zu arbeiten!  
Es fehlt dir. Und auch, wenn ich kein Recht habe, das zu sagen: Mir fehlt es auch!“

„Wir müssen Prioritäten setzen John. Und Rosie hat Priorität. Ihr die Menschen zu erhalten, die ihre Familie bilden. Sie zu behüten.“  
„Ja, Sherlock… Aber Mycroft überwacht alles… Er hat mir per SMS dazu gratuliert, dass Rosie an die St. John’s Wood* kommt. Wir wissen was das heißt.  
Aber weißt du, was MIR Sorgen macht?“ fragte er.  
Sherlock schwieg  
„Dass du sie wieder und wieder besuchst! Das ist…gruselig! Ich habe jedes Mal Angst, dass sie…irgendetwas mit dir anstellt…!“  
„Sie will niemandem mehr etwas tun!“ beteuerte Sherlock im Brustton der Überzeugung.  
„Was macht dich da so sicher!?“ regte John sich auf. Er ließ Sherlocks Arm los, stürzte zum Fenster und riss es auf, um sich zu beruhigen.

 

 

 

* <http://www.stjohnswoodprep.org.uk/>  
(Kindergarten/Vorschule für Kinder ab 3 - gar nicht weit weg von 221B!)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**16\. Beisammen**

 

 

 

„Morgen wieder?“ fragte John.  
„Morgen“,  bestätigte Sherlock.  
John seufzte.  
„Geh niemals allein zu ihr! Okay?  
Ich würde heute gerne mit dir zu Abend essen. Treffen wir uns um acht bei Angelo?“  
Sherlock hatte Mühe, den freudigen Schrecken zu verbergen, der ihn durchzuckte.  
„Klar, warum nicht!“ antwortete er lässig.

Bald darauf kam Molly mit Rosie, die stolz erzählte, wo sie überall gewesen waren und was sie eingekauft hatten. Sie tranken zusammen Tee und aßen Kuchen. Rosie benutzte sogar schon ein Gäbelchen; wenn auch noch ein wenig ungelenk.  
Tja, Tante Molly wusste, wie man mit Gabeln umgeht!  
Sie lächelte stolz in sich hinein, als John seine Tochter lobte.  
Als John mit Rosie aufbrach, blieb Molly noch ein paar Minuten, erzählte von ihren neusten Leichen und beobachtete insgeheim den Detektiv in seinem unglücklichen Ruhestand…  
Schließlich verabschiedete sie sich und kündigte an, nochmal kurz bei Mrs Hudson reinzuschauen.  
Sherlock wusste genau, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Er wartete noch ihre Stippvisite ab, ehe er sich auf dem Sofa ausstreckte, um sich vor dem Dinner noch etwas auszuruhen.

Als am Abend die Kerze angezündet wurde, schwieg John beinahe andächtig.  
„Auf uns, Sherlock!“ sagte John, als Angelo den Wein gebracht hatte und griff nach seinem Glas.  
Sherlock ging darauf ein.  
„Ich habe das Haus verkauft“, platzte John heraus. „wir würden jetzt also ganz zu dir ziehen.  
Bald.“

 

 

 

 

 

 

**17\. Beichte**

 

 

  
Sherlock genoss diesen Abend. Es gelang ihm sogar, sich ein wenig zu entspannen.  
John wirkte erleichtert, das Haus endlich los zu sein.  
Und da war noch irgendetwas, das er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Aber er brachte es nicht über sich.  
Er fragte, ob er John noch irgendetwas helfen könnte, wegen des Hauses.

„Nein, du kannst nur noch eins tun: Pass auf dich auf, ja?“  
Er meinte Eurus.  
Natürlich meinte er Eurus.

„Heute will ich, dass wir alleine sind. Keine Kamera. Fünf Minuten“, sagte Sherlock bei der Durchsuchung.  
Mycroft hatte keine Zeit und Vater war schwer erkältet. Die Gelegenheit war günstig.

Eurus erwartete ihn spielend. Er hörte aufmerksam dem neuen Motiv zu. Als sie sich umdrehte lächelte er und stellte dann den Stiftebecher in die kleine Schleuse.

Sie holte ihn sich, grinste breit und machte spöttisch einen Knicks.  
Es war Sherlock nicht entgangen, dass sie selbst etwas in die Schleuse gelegt hatte.  
Eine Zeichnung.  
Ein bulliges, blaues Flugzeug und davor ein Mann und eine Frau, beide mit Geige. Noten schwirrten durch die Luft.

Sherlock nickte. „Gefällt mir! Ein Geschenk? Danke!“  
Er zögerte einen Moment.  
„Ich träume oft, dass ich…dass ich in den Tod springen will.  
Aber dann wache ich jedes Mal auf, weißt du…  
Ich schlage nie auf…“  
Dann fragte er unvermittelt: „Hast du…jemals mit deinem Geigenspiel jemanden umgeschrieben?“

Eurus lächelte böse.

 

 

 

Ende

 

 

  
******************************************************************  
  
Ja, es endet sehr abrupt. Aber das muss es auch.   
Dieses Holmes-Universum ist zerstört (und das war nicht ich!)  
Kein Mensch kann etwas bewirken - einzig Eurus. Die Welt, wie man sie zu kennen glaubte, die Gesetzmäßigkeiten, Konsequenzen, Zusammenhänge sind außer Kraft für Wesen wie sie. Alle Sicherheit, allle Gewissheit war Illusion. Dass jeder Kontakt zwischen Täter und Opfer, Täter und Gegenständen am Tatort Übertragungen mit sich bringt,  gilt nicht, wenn der wahre Täter Eurus ist. Dass jedes Verbrechen prinzipiell aufklärbar ist, gilt nicht. Dass es nachvollziehbare Motive geben muss, ist nur eine Möglichkeit.  
Der Meisterdetektiv ist nur noch Laborratte. Nicht bloß auf Sherrinford.  
  
Ich verstehe die Enttäuschung und die Wut darüber, dass wir es die ganze Zeit doch nur mit Queerbaiting zu tun hatten und nicht mit Repräsentation.  
(Ich verstehe auch die Kritik, dass hier gegen "Tschechows Gewehr / Chekhov’s Gun" verstoßen wird , auch wenn es Ansichtssache ist, ob man sich daran wirklich halten muss. - Das veranschaulicht es ganz gut:  
<https://eifelarea.wordpress.com/2015/12/11/tschechows-gewehr-chekhovs-gun/>)  
  
Aber hier wurde das klassische Krimigenre an sich zerschlagen. das ist der größere Skandal.


End file.
